


2012-2014 Art

by malignedaffairs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Elf!Itachi, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/pseuds/malignedaffairs
Summary: Drawings from 2012 to 2014 - anything that isn't smut.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




End file.
